iee168fandomcom_de-20200215-history
LostOPWiki: CC3D - Atom GPS Setup for Telemetry
= CC3D - Atom GPS Setup for Telemetry = Content CC-CC3D CopterControl (CC), CC3D or Atom flight controllers do not support GPS-based functions such as waypoint navigation or Position Hold. However, vehicle location data can be transmitted to a ground station by connecting i) a GPS and ii) a telemetry radio link (such as OP Link) to CC3D or Atom. Adequate memory for this function is marginal, but it does work. The original CopterControl board does not have adequate memory. At one time, a legacy variant of the codebase was able to achieve RTH capability on CC3D with a fixed wing. However, this codebase is no longer supported due to lack of adequate on-board memory, nor recommended. For all intents and purposes, this capability never officially existed for main stream OpenPilot end users. Previously published videos Icon You may run across a video on YouTube or Vimeo on occasion that shows a CC3D using RTH on a Fixed Wing. Since the time those videos were recorded, the OP Dev Team has added a lot of other features to the firmware, making it more or less impossible to fit the functionality needed to implement those older GPS modes. The program memory size on the STM32 F1 processor is very limited, and has reached its near maximum. GPS for telemetry information In the latest software versions, it's possible to connect a standard NMEA GPS to CC3D or Atom using the Mainport or Flexiport. The port has to be configured for a GPS connection and the correct GPS baud rate (i.e. GPS speed) must be set. Enable the GPS Plug the GPS device into either Mainport or Flexiport on the CC3D or Atom board (see below for wiring diagram). Start the Open Pilot GCS and connect your CC3D or Atom board via USB to your computer. Navigate to the Configuration page -> Hardware and select GPS from the dropdown menu for the port that the GPS is connected to. The GPS speed dialogue box should be set in 57600. Select SAVE. A green tick will be visible when the settings are successfully saved Then select the System tab. Select Settings -> HwSettings -> CC_Flexiport (or Mainport) should indicate that a GPS is connected to the port you have chosen. Select OptionalModules -> GPS and choose enable from dropdown menu. Save and power cycle the board. The 'Save' button is displayed as a red arrow on this screen. When correctly configured, GPS location data is displayed on the right hand side of screen. The GPS location data is also displayed below the map on the Flight Data page of the GCS. A slider allows zooming of the map and can be centered on either the 'vehicle' or the 'home' position - selected in the top right hand side of map. Protocol setting Navigate to Settings -> GPSSettings -> DataProtocol and verify the protocol setting used by your GPS. Most GPS devices use the NMEA protocol. If you use an OpenPilot GPS v8 then the protocol is by default UBX. GPS CopterControl Connection The GPS is only supplied power from the vehicle battery (i.e. not over a USB connection). The FlexiPort or MainPort supplies the applied voltage on the pwr pin. E.g. if the flight controller is powered by a 5VDC BEC, then the power supplied to the GPS is 5VDC which can be used to power the GPS. GPS status in the System Health Gadget Alarms - What they mean and how to fix them A GPS has not been configured to be used. The GPS has been configured, but no valid data is coming in. This is normal if flight battery is not connected, because GPS only gets power from external sources, not USB. Check the baud rate and the used protocol of your GPS. Valid data is received but the GPS has no valid fix. Wait for GPS to gather satellites, and preferably have your vehicle in an open area. The GPS has a fix and navigation can be used. However, the position quality is very low (the indication <7 satellites and/or PDOP > 3.5m). A blue LED will flash on the OP v8 and v9 GPS. The GPS has a valid 3D fix. Notice: The first time you power up your OpenPilot v8 GPS you need to place it in a wide open area and give it up to half an hour to establish its first lock and update it's almanac, i.e. position and path of GPS satellites and therefore your location in the world. Subsequent start-ups will be much much quicker. Kategorie:OpenPilot Kategorie:LostOPWiki